The End might be the Beginning
by Raggs Princess
Summary: This is an alternate ending for 07-ghost. I can't let anything revive Verloren again so I sealed him to the depths of Hell and I'm using a fraction of my soul to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Teito gives the ultimate sacrifice, yet Frau is the one who suffers the most from his sacrifice. Please R&R because I don't know if I should continue with this or not.


~Teito's POV~

I wake up cold and alone. Frau? Where is he? Did something happen? I look up and see my Bacculus in front of me I lift up my hands and I'm not restrained. I can't remember much other than falling asleep last night with Frau and Capella. I get up and hold my head and I hear, "Glad to see you're awake you damn brat." I whip my head around and see Frau chained to a wall hands over his head with Capella next to him asleep.

"Frau? What happened?" I rush over and undo his bindings, "You know what never mind. Right now I need you to get Capella out of here I have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen." He gives me a look and stands up, "Damn brat. Fine, but I'll be back for you." He leaves with Capella in hand. I grab my Bacculus and survey the room, there are three exits. I choose the second one and I'm facing Ayaname.

"Hello Teito Klien, I was wondering when you would find me," His eyes showed no mercy as his sword glinted in the light. I raised my Bacculus and said, "Thou who have strayed from the path, be led back to the Lord of Heaven and atone for thou's sins."**(A/N. sorry if I got that wrong I didn't pay much attention to what they said in the manga)** He easily repelled my Zaiphon. And he uses his own against me. I dodge his attacks and jump to another corner of the room. I realize there's only one way for me to win. I draw a circle while dodging his attacks. One hits me but I pay it no mind as I finish the circle. I move to the doors and place shielding Zaiphon around the edges so no one can get in unless I'm dead or dying. I turn back to Ayaname just as he throws his sword and it pierces me in the abdomen. I hear a chorus of 'TEITO!' behind me but I pull the sword out refusing to wince.

"You just gave me a weapon," I say smirking. I hold up my arms **(A/N. Okay I know this is annoying so I'll get right to the point Teito has all of the cursed tickets and ISN"T PANDORA"S BOX. This is a dream I had before finishing the series. I was also starting into Fullmetal Alchemist when I had this dream so there are some influences of that in here too.)** and the cursed tickets fly off landing in the circle, which Ayaname had the courtesy of standing in the middle of. I slam my hands down and a bright flash of light happened and Ayaname was swallowed whole. I stand up and walk to the center of the room. I kneel and connect part of my soul to the circle. I can't let anything revive Verloren again so I sealed him to the depths of Hell and I'm using a fraction of my soul to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

"You damn brat," I turn and see Frau, Castor, Labrador, Hakuren, and Capella staring at me. I give a weak smile and collapse. My soul has left my body, but the chains of love need to be severed in order for me to have a new life.

"Castor, you once asked me what my dream was," I let it sink in before I continue, "My final dream was to defeat Verloren and seal him away forever…even if it cost me my life." One chain disappeared, I moved to Labrador, I didn't even need to say anything to him, we just looked at each other and his chain disappeared.

"Teito," I turn and see Hakuren standing there, I put my arms around him like Mikage did with me when he died. His chain disappears, but I linger trying to comfort him. I move to Capella, I wipe the tears off of his face, and whisper, "Never forget Capella I will always watch over you," Capella sobs and hugs my body, because no one can touch me, I can only touch them. There was only one chain left, and it was the heaviest of them all.

"Frau, I need you to release me," I look at him I see the frustration in his eyes, the sadness, the betrayal, the hurt. A weight was released, but the chain wasn't off yet.

"It isn't your time,"

"I have fulfilled all three of my wishes, the only thing preventing me from seeing the Overseer of Heaven is you Frau." I step towards him and place my hand on his bare chest, and I absorb his sins, my arm turns black in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU DAMN BRAT?!" Frau was obviously shocked at what I had done, but I felt a weight left off of me as Frau's chain disappeared.

"I will deal with your sins as if they were my own Frau, this is my decision. You do not deserve to go to hell. You are a kind soul, one that was once pure and is now pure again." My eyes fluttered close as I smiled one last time, feeling a peaceful lifting sensation as I went to see the Overseer of Heaven.

~Frau's POV~

He was gone there in an instant, gone in the next only a fraction of his soul moved on. I turn and see the fraction of the soul the damn brat left behind. It stood guard holding a sword, and a Bacculus. I notice something hit my foot I bend down and pick up the….Eye of Mikhail. It started glowing and suddenly Zaiphon shot out of it leaving Teito's last words upon the walls of the room. I face a message that was left for everyone, but while the others stared at their messages this one pulled me in.

**I will return for all of you. Look for me on the fifteenth year after the third bell toll.**

I know that the damn brat will return.

~Teito's POV~

I'm standing in front of the Overseer of Heaven who is mulling over my request. He has already decided that I would return to the mortal world, but what I was asking of him for my wish was downright ridiculous.

"Yes, you may have your memories back when you return, although you won't remember them until you meet one of your friends. Your appearance will be different, and because you only have part of a soul the Seven Ghosts will not be able to find you until you find them." I stare at him before nodding my head in acceptance at these rules. He smiles and I'm sent back down again back to my friends.

~Frau's POV~

It has been fourteen years since Teito died, it would be fifteen in an hour or so. I couldn't help but wonder where the hell that shorty is now.

~Teito's POV~

"Mika, dammit just run! Get to the church!"

"But Teito! I'm not leaving you!"

"Mika do as I say, I'll hold him off long enough for you to claim sanctuary, I'll have to escape another time," Mika clung to my broken body, she was sobbing into my shirt when I heard the familiar clunk of boots. I push myself up ignoring the pain and I run with my kid sister in front of me.

"TEITO! ….MIKA!... GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!" yelled my slave driving father. I push Mika even faster ignoring the screaming pain I was in. I had suffered many blows, burns, and scars from his hand, and I had managed to save Mika from them, but I had to get her away. I fall as a whip cracks and grabs my ankle pulling me down. I push her towards the church bridge.

"MIKA GO NOW!" the desperation crawling its way into my voice. She stares at me and into my eyes, I begged her to go for me. Crying she ran across the bridge as the first strike hit my back.

~Frau's POV~

I heard crying, and a little girl slammed into me crying for all she had in her. I bent down and asked, "Why are you crying? What's your name?"

"M-m-mika," the girl chokes out, "and I'm claiming sanctuary." Her words freeze my blood, why does a little girl need sanctuary? I ask her and she tells me, "Because my f-father hits brother, and brother is afraid he'll hit me too," I stiffen and ask her where her brother is. She sniffles and points to the bridge where I hear a whip crack. And a cry of pain. I run out to the bridge and see a man over a fifteen year old boy, something seems familiar about him, but I shake it off as I see the man strike the boy again.

"Oi! What're you doin to that kid?!" I was outraged that someone would treat a child that way. The man looked up from his malicious glee and froze at seeing my outfit. His face paled and he ran. Sighing in frustration I picked the boy up and brought him into the church grounds.

"Sanctuary," the boy croaks out as we cross the threshold. I carry him to the infirmary with Mika right behind us.

"Frau?" I turned to leave when the kid spoke again and I realized why the kid felt familiar.

"Hey damn brat, don't ever do that to us again," I smirk as Teito drifts off.

The third church bell rung and I thought to myself _Looks like you did come on the fifteenth year, only you came on the first bell toll._


End file.
